


One Big Threesome

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jasiperico, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, oocandpwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put together a horny Percy, horny Jason, and eavesdropping-Nico. What do you get? One Big Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming of a Fantasy

****Chapter One: Dreaming of a Fantasy** **

* * *

 

**POSEIDON CABIN, 10:57 P.M**

**Percy** had a wet dream. It was not about Annabeth, his girlfriend, but Jason fucking Grace.

In truth, this wasn’t his first dream about the blond. Ever since the Gaea war ended, he could actually process the fact that wow, Jason looked hot. His athletic physique, golden hair, and glasses made him look every bit like a classic prince.

Imagining bare skin presented to him, Percy was feeling in a mood to masturbate. He slid his hands under his boxer shorts.

* * *

 

**ZEUS CABIN, 11:00 P.M**

**Jason** wanted Nico badly. He wanted to protect the son of Hades, and do anything for him. These thoughts worried the blond—were these feelings crazy?

“No,” he whispered to himself. “I mean, I like him, but not _that_ much.” Gods, what could he do about his feelings?

Ever since Jason saw Nico admit his crush to Cupid, he displayed vulnerability. He was fragile, but held and covered that pain.

Reaching for his glasses, Jason thought of a plan: Talk to Percy. Right now. Even though the son of Poseidon was annoying, and might tease him, he figured there might be advice. Especially when you’re feeling horny.

And so he flew out into the night, hoping that no one knew he was out, and went to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

 

**HADES CABIN, 11:07 P.M**

**Nico’s** eyes opened, and he stared into darkness. He just had a nightmare, again. It was a flashback of being trapped in the jar, and suffocating …

How he waited for Percy Jackson, his knight in shining armor, to save him. Well, at least he thought so. It was a strange fantasy.

Nico wanted to desperately get out of the jar—he didn’t like tight spaces. Humiliation flooded through him more than pain. He was the son of Hades—he could command death, and shadow-travel, yet not escape a jar.

His infatuation with the son of Poseidon never dissolved. Sure, Nico finally admitted his crush and sexuality, but along with the lines of ‘You’re not my type’.

_Stupid, stupid . . . I’m not going to wait any longer._

Even though Nico braced himself for rejection, he couldn’t help but feel excited as he shadow-travelled to Percy Jackson’s cabin.


	2. The Sound of Awkwardness

****Chapter Two: The Sound of Awkwardness** **

* * *

 

**POSEIDON CABIN, 11:03 P.M**

Pleasure filled Percy’s body as he jerked himself off. He wished that there were hands that could do it for him, but Annabeth believed in the ‘no sex before marriage’ rule.

“Having fun, I see?” A voice rumbled.

Gasping, Percy looked into sky blue eyes, which were filled with amusement. “J-Jason,” he stammered. “Why are you –?” Hastily, he grabbed his shorts, and pulled them on.

Suddenly, Jason looked uncomfortable. “I was going to ask you – I mean, you are older than me and all –"

“Yeah?” Percy asked impatiently. Awkwardness hung in the air.

“How to control your urges,” Jason’s voice lowered so it was a faint whisper.

The son of Poseidon looked at the former-praetor with interest. He noticed a bulge in the blonde's boxers.

Jason assumed Percy was just looking because of his clothing. He forgot to put on jeans and a t-shirt, and stood with his blue briefs, which matched the color of his eyes.

“I can help you there,” Percy said. He slyly slid off his clothes once more, revealing his hard member.

Jason felt aroused at the proposal, and his cock twitched. “Yes,” he said. “Go ahead and help.” He sat beside Percy on the bed.

The brunette started with kissing, but it was more like a game of dominance. Each boy kissed hungrily, until Percy was on the bottom.

“Jason! I thought you needed help,” Percy whined. He didn’t want to be bottom—he was the hero, and older.

“Hmmm?” Jason’s eyes glittered. “I think you’re lacking strength, _Perseus_.”

Percy impatiently waited to be taken. Once Jason said his name, it aroused him greatly.

“Oh, gods!” A sound of someone thumping on the floor alerted both boys.

Jason went off of Percy, and stared into the eyes of Nico di Angelo.

“Um, hi,” the Italian said. He went to his feet and looked down at the floor. “I-I just wanted to talk to Percy.”

The son of Poseidon’s mouth twitched. “Haven’t you heard the rules, Nico?”

“I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I –"

Percy came over and raised the Italian’s chin up so they both locked gazes. “Have you been eavesdropping?”

Nico didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Here he was, standing in front of a naked Percy. This was, like, his dream. Well... maybe not specifically, but it was close.

Jason looked at Nico with concern. “Nico, you should head back.”

“No, I want to—I want to speak with Percy.”

“Go ahead, then.” The blond shuffled back to the bed, and sat while watching.

“I-I love you, Percy.”

Percy looked at the son of Hades thoughtfully. “You’re only fourteen, Nico. You can’t possibly know about love.”

Nico swallowed. “Then why did I visit Cupid and say my crush? He’s the god of love—he knew that it will be hard for me to say it, because I knew you were unattainable. That you will never have anything to do with me. That wasn’t until you were all weird when I came out. When I mention that you’re not my type, you were confused.”

“You mean about my sexuality?” Percy forgot that Nico was really smart. “Well, I mean, I love Annabeth.”

“Then why don’t you look at me and say that you love me, too?”

“Because I don’t.”


	3. We're Doing This Right Now

**Chapter Three: We're Doing This Right Now**

**Love You Until The Very End**

* * *

  **POSEIDON CABIN, 11:11 P.M**

All Jason could think about was how _awkward_ this was. Percy and Nico were both pretty hidden about their feelings. "Percy..." he said. "Don't say that."

"It's fine," Nico muttered, looking away.

"No, it's not." Jason went off the bed, and gently took Nico's shoulders. "You can stay."

Percy huffed. "Take him to your cabin, then."

Nico looked upset.

Jason shook his head. "Percy, get on the goddamn bed."

Percy blinked in confusion, but did so, hesitatingly.

"Nico and I can help you." Jason placed his legs on both sides of Percy's torso.

The son of Poseidon who objected moments ago kept quiet, maybe because he was too frustrated to care.

"Think you can fit both of us?" Jason said in a teasing voice.

Nico watched, not sure where to be placed.

Jason held out his hand. "Come on, you can let Percy suck you off."

Percy made a grunt, but opened his mouth obediently.

Nico positioned his body so that Percy could take his member.

While Percy gave a blowjob, Jason began to lubricate his fingers and stretch the older boy's pink, puckered hole. It would take a while, because soon it'd fill two members.

There was drool on Percy's chin as he sucked Nico. He was trying to give a good bj, but it was hard when he felt fingers up his ass.

Nico brushed Percy's hair out of his eyes, mainly for assurance. Even though Percy was being submissive, he couldn't help but appreciate the gesture. Maybe he doesn't need to take control, trying to please everyone. Besides, it feels good so far.

 Jason used more lube, just in case. He felt the hole kept sucking his fingers in, so imagining it around his cock would be nicer probably.

"Can you hurry?" Percy asked. "I don't think I can wait."

Jason judged how loose the opening was. "Hm, just a bit more." He found that he could fit three fingers in, but wanted to search for the bump that would make Percy find pleasure. He curved his finger experimentally, and heard Percy give a sharp gasp. "Is that it?" Jason grinned.

"Y-Yeah," Percy whimpered. "I'm ready."

"Good." Jason flipped Percy on his stomach. "Nico can start first."

The younger boy switched places with the blond, and put his hands on Percy's hips. "You don't mind?"

"No." Percy bit his lip. He fought monsters, nearly died, felt acid on his skin. This wouldn't be as worse. "It's okay, Nico."

Nico brushed his tip over the entrance, already seeing a shudder emit from Percy's parted mouth. More confident, Nico started to nudge in. Percy's sound of pain and whining distracted him, but there was no sound of protest.

"K-Keep going," Percy said.

Nico moved in and put, getting a steady pace, testing waters. Sometimes he'll go deep and slow, then sharp and slow. Not fast, because that'll make Percy unprepared.

"You're so big," Percy said, but if it was supposed to be out loud, Nico didn't know.

Jason cocked his head. "Percy, do you think you can fit another?"

"Are you big?" Percy gave a whimper as Nico's cock brushed against his prostate. "N-Nico. There. So close."

Jason couldn't stand it, being left out. Especially when he knew what Percy was talking about. "Dammit, I'm going to help." He opened Percy's ass wider, and went in slowly and waited for any sign of pain.

Percy closed his eyes. "Please, I want this."

 Jason obliged, aligning his member with Nico's.

Almost simultaneously, they began to move inside of Percy. One went in, one went out, so Percy didn't feel empty.

Wl "Oh, gods," Percy mumbled. "Feels so good..."

Jason aimed for the spot where his finger successfully felt, and was rewarded with a moan from the boy underneath him.

"More," Percy begged.

Jason figured that since Nico was slightly bigger (damn, he'd admit it) it would fill Percy up more, maybe cause more stimulation.

"Want you both," Percy said. "Please."

Nico exchanged a look with Jason.

The blond went out, Nico doing the same. Jason checked to make sure the hole was still stretched, and nudged Nico. "Can you still fill him? I'm going to help, but a different way."

Percy went on his back, eyes dazed. His body felt hot, and cock leaking and throbbing.

Nico widened the green-eyed boy's legs, and wasted no time thrusting in.

Jason kissed Percy's stomach, and then helped by getting Percy off. He played with the slit, and licked the underside of the shaft. 

"Uhn, hah... Hah," Percy groaned. "Yes."

Unlike before, Nico started to fasten in pace, because Percy was close. He knew, from hearing the sounds and seeing Percy looking so godamn wrecked.

"S-Shit..." Percy came without warning, followed by a cry.

Nico lost it then.

Jason managed to come, too, taking a few strokes and will for an orgasm.

Suffice to say, it wasn't their last time doing this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this story seriously.


End file.
